PE Problems
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: when a visitor comes to teach a PE lesson as a surprise, Danny wasn't expecting what they were teaching, nor was expecting to knock the teacher over, and he really should have seen what came next coming. Own nothing but the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Danny groaned as the Box Ghost appeared from the air. "Can't I _ever_ get a break at a good time?"

the Box Ghost scratched his head. "Uh… NO! For that you will face my corrugated cardboard wrath!" A gloved hand made contact with a thermos, and then a button. One ghostly scream from the Box Ghost later Danny was back in the school, and human form, grumpily trying to remember what class he had now, since he left during a changeover.

Grumbling he made his way towards Physical Education, otherwise known as the bully's playground to the students who weren't popular. He slipped into the changing rooms, and then into his locker to change privately, no point showing off both tan lines from his suit and various scars after all. Changing quickly, he dashed out the changing rooms to the hall where register was taken, and nearly fell through the floor in surprise at what he saw.

Instead of Ms. Tetslaff there was a smiling man in her place, with boxing gloves. And a box full of them next to him. Oh dear. Stumbling, he walked in and sat down next to Tucker dazedly. Tucker gave him a weird look. "Hey Danny- what's up?"

Danny glared at the man, who was taking roll call at the moment. "HERE SIR! I don't like that guy, new guys are bad news!"

Tucker laughed. "Yeah, like lord snapper, ghost of Venus fly traps who just wanted to cuddle Sam's plant, totally bad news!"

Danny frowned in acknowledgement but stared onwards, reluctantly paying attention but still unnerved. After the last name had been called the man stood up a little straighter, before he began speaking with a light British accent. "Hello class! I'm Mr. Smith, and for two periods today I am going to be giving you all a crash course on boxing, for 10% of your final grade!"

Grumbles around the hall, but mainly anticipation, especially from the Jock's corner. Danny's head hit his hands from his. "Great, learning to fight people in a closed space, could it get any worse?"

Standing in the center of the hall was Mr. Smith moving his hand around the crowd. Suddenly he grinned, eyes flashing a little. "How would you like to volunteer, Dan?"

despite the initial shock at being called up, that quickly turned to cold chills as he heard the name the instructor called him. Shaking a little, he stood up and made his way over to the center amidst cruel laughter from his peers.

Frowning the teacher sent a glare to the Jocks and instantly the hall was silenced. "Now Dan, I'm going to put on these mitts and I want you to put on the gloves and punch the dots."

Nervously Danny nodded, casting an eye around for Tucker unsuccessfully as he lent down to grab them. As he put them on Danny gulped. Maybe his reflexes carried through to his human form a little, his healing did after all. Maybe his secret might be exposed…

Mr Smith smiled down at the young halfa. Danny began shaking a little. "Come on, punch the dots! It can't be that hard, Dan!"

A weak fist hit them and fell back down again, a face hidden by bangs behind it. "Can I go down now?"

Mr Smith frowned, and gently stopped him. "Try again, harder."

Danny cringed and punched the mitts another time, slightly denting them this time. The frown deepened. "HARDER!" caught off guard Danny lunged forwards at the mitts and knocked him off his feet. From his position on the floor, the teacher blinked in surprise. The hall was silent, until a gasp broke the silence. "Fenton… knocked him down?"

murmurs, but generally confusion on how it happened. Most developed the conclusion that the instructor wasn't expecting it, but Dash wasn't so sure.

 **Short, but I think it got the point across. I don't think this will be a multi chappie though unless people want it to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie narrowed her eyes (though whether it was from anger or confusion wasn't clear), the A list girls seemed light headed. The Jocks seemed to be battling with whether to laugh at the teacher or mock Danny, and the nerds? They were all giving quiet cheers for him. **( A.N Candy Phantom, Danke fuer mehr! )**

Danny winced as he looked at the teacher. "Ah... sir? Are you okay...? I swear I did NOT mean for that to happen, you're not hurt right, do you need to see the nurse-!?"

At this point Danny was nearly floating in his half frenzied speech. Scratch that, he was. Sam stood up. "DANNY!"

He looked at her and dropped the half centimetre to the floor in shock, again. He shook himself. w _hat's going on? I'm never this easily shaken into using my powers!_ The teacher stood up smiling at him.

"No Dan, I'm most certainly fine. Now, you can sit out the rest of this lesson, it's more paired work and I don't want any accidents..." Danny's eyes pointed downwards and he quietly walked off towards the Gym wall.

"Yes sir..." slipped from his mouth almost silently even as Sam and Tucker rushed to his side immediately, whisper yelling confused questions. The halfa's head didn't rise, nor did his pace change.

"I'm getting stronger... I don't want too though, not like this..." His lips barely parted in the whispered comment. Tucker gave him an inquiring expression as he heard only a few snippets, but Sam couldn't even muster that, only a grimace of a smile. The sort you muster up when someone tells you something that makes it seem horrible but you don't quite know why.

Danny lent against the wall, or he tried to anyway, he fell back with a cry. through the wall and floor. He flew up, looking around the hall before testing the floor again. he nearly fell through again if he wasn't prepared for it this time. He hovered there quietly, nearly on the floor but not quite. The PDA wielding techno geek spoke up.

"Dude, you okay? I mean- you're not but... Come on man, tell us what's up. You haven't fell through a wall since the accident!" Danny barely concealed a flinch at the- literally- painful memory as phantom shocks twisted on his hand. He shook his head, silent.

"I'm fine guys _..._ " His friend's eyes narrowed. Sam looked a little annoyed, as did Tucker. Neither saw it but Dash was watching too. The Teacher dismissed everyone but before the stampede reached them, Danny vanished. Sam was the first to notice, crying out for him. Danny looked down at his feet, or the blurred air where they should be. He sighed.

" _Invisible too, great..._ " To the humans though, they only heard a twisting warped sound, not dissimilar to a storm's wind through old trees.

"Danny? is that you?" more wind sounds. Sam sighed. "Creepy AC today, but we need to go find Danny, it's probably just Skulker or someone, but he probably needs our help." Nodding, Tucker followed the goth in pursuit of imaginary enemies. Danny groaned and yelled after them, floating after them annoyed.

The Jocks were waiting near the doorway of the changing room, minus Dash who was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for Tucker and saw him dashing through the exit, he made to follow changing to his ghost form midway through the journey. He was now slightly visible, pleased he carried on following after Tucker and unbeknownst to him, Dash was following him too.

 **AN. So you have wished it, so it shall be! multiple chapters coming up, took me long enough but I went through some Authors block when school went back for autumn. I'm british so excuse me If I got Americanisms (is that the word?) wrong.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Do you want this to be a really long thing with an brilliant/ hate inducing ending or just a short and sweet 2/3 shot?**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dash sprinted forward, confusion etched onto his face. His hero was, after all, normally fully visible and not this faded version which made him appear far more eerie.

"Inviso-Bill! wait!" The ghost halted his mad flight, and whipped around startled. When he saw Dash he seemed to fade a little more with more of the strange wind echoing around them, and after an infinitesimally small second he frowned in apparent concentration. The Jock slowed down, his confusion becoming even more evident upon his features. The ghost suddenly breathed out with a tense relief as he became more solid looking, and the grass all around him froze. Not just frost, actually dangerous looking spikes looming out of the ground.

" _D_ ash? Th _at'_ s really _you, r_ ight?" He spoke as he turned around, then jumped up with a yelp when he saw the ice.

"I really di _dn_ 't mean to d _o th_ at, sorry… wait, how could _you s_ ee me?" Dash blinked in surprise at the question, fragmented though it was.

"I dunno really… I was just watching where Danny had been chilling after knocking the coach down then… he just up and disappeared, and after a while I noticed you, ya know. Since you're so awesome and all it was hard not to…!" The ghost's head fell, even as Dash finished his excited ramble.

"Great, not only can't I control my powers I'm stuck with apparently one person who can see me, and he's a complete fanboy… Could my day get any better?" Dash's phone bleeped, and the Jock pulled it out, smiling at the perceived compliment.

"Well, you could always lose those nerds who were shouting your name…" At this Danny snapped his head up. If he was a dog his ears would be stuck straight up. He gasped.

"They've _gone_ where? _There's_ nowhere _to go…_ " Softly, he sank into the Icy death trap he'd created by accident, worry racing onto his tanned face. Dash scratched his head.

"Inviso- Phantom dude? What do you mean by that?" Covering up his slip up about the name was hard, but not as hard as covering his confusion when he finished reading the text he'd.

It was meant for someone called, 'going ghost' but it'd been sent to him instead by accident. ' _P HLWN GST BK TCR W/ SS'_ and that was all. He shrugged and was about to put it away, text speak these days… But then Phantom saw it.

Determined to get to them as quickly as possible, and not really thinking about his actions, grabbed Dash and flew straight ahead, towards where he last saw them, the edge of the woods.

* * *

He slowly floated around, eyes switching around so quickly one couldn't tell where he was looking at any one time. Dash was confused by all this anyway, so being the simple person he was he stated his concerns.

"What did that text mean anyway Phantom? You seemed really worried about it…" Danny's head snapped around to see him, a dim thought about whether ghost's can get whiplash or not flickered in Dash's mind but was quickly cut off when the ghost began to speak.

" _It mea_ nt that the soul shredder is now in the hands of one of ou- your teach _ers, and_ judging by the fact they didn't put a lo _cation, they_ 've probably been caught too…" Shaking his head, Danny ploughed onwards. Grim silence coated the duo.

Eventually Danny slowed down, head staring unblinkingly ahead.

"SAM! TUCKER! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Dash tugged at Phantom's arm, pointing frantically to their right.

"Dude…" The ghost carried on yelling.

"Dude…" Dash tried again.

"PHANTOOOM!" Danny floated a few inches higher, annoyed as he tilted his head towards him, wondering what the problem was. Then he saw it. Or rather he saw their one-shot PE Teacher and heard the mad cackling of a possessed man.

"So, _Dan,_ ready to face fear itself?" Red eyes flashed in fury and insanity.

 **AN. Soo.. Who saw THAT coming? Only one? wow... OK, sorry I updated late. don't hate too much, but I did something stupid in RL and got banned... anyrate... Still looking for a Beta, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. and I mean everyone! I love reviews, they feed me so don't let me starve KK?**

 **Question of The chapter: Least or most favourite cliche in anything!**


	4. Author's Note

OK, I know tons of people are going to probably hate me for this, but... RL is being annoying, and I have a ton of stuff going on that I need to work on. (Long fanfic, New fandoms, RL social stuff...) I am getting kind of relaxed with life, but I've realized something. Most of my stories from last year and before? Crap. complete, and utter, crap. Bad grammar or badly written, and I was rushing to get stuff out for you guys and it turned out... not good. So-

 **I'm going to be rewriting alot of them**

not the crackfics from ages ago, but alot of them, this included . I'm going over them, and I'm gonna PM every logged in person who did anything involving this story when it's out again.

Thanks for your support everyone, I'm gonna try to make this better for you guys.

Also... Poll on my profile if you want to do tha


End file.
